


Script for DAY 5: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

by orphan_account



Series: glitch.exe [4]
Category: Me - Fandom, i am the fandom, undertale???
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Homeless Shelters, Homelessness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Script Format, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, genderfluid folk, is accompanied by voiced recordings, luana's point of view, mentions a bunch of other characters, mentions of magic, this is actually my finals project, this is really long, transgender folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.





	Script for DAY 5: HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC - Google Docs

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly original with influences and inspiration from fandoms-- I think if you look at it hard enough, you should be able to find the influences, though.

DAY 5 OF HOMELESSNESS: A DEMOGRAPHIC  
WRITTEN AND VOICED BY: HILLARY MAC, SMITH

‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC INTRODUCTION’  
MORNING

LUANA: I’m alive! Okay, time for celebration. I’m gonna try to eat a little more today. Maybe just a few more bites during lunch. I’ll push my limits a little, and then I’ll back off if I end up having to purge again. Maybe I’ll finally be able to make my stomach expand a little.

LUANA: So, there was this person who came by last night, and it turned out they were someone from the room besides us. Turns out they thought this was their room and woke up everyone on accident. When the lights turned on, they apologized furiously and laughed a bit-- which then turned to all of us laughing.

LUANA: They were really red when they found out this was the wrong room. I think they were talking or saying something in this really low voice and then when no one moved after they waited for a response, they got up onto one of the beds-- I heard the creak of the mattress-- and they started to try and shake someone. I think it was Angelina, because the two were standing next to each other when I went for the lights.

LUANA: I might have screeched at them when I saw their outfit. Look, who wouldn’t? The boy was wearing bright yellow, oversized rain boots, a pair of baggy slacks and a white button-up-- but they were entirely covered by a really shady trenchcoat? His shirt wasn’t even tucked in! He looked like it was raining outside, all ruffled and soaked. He smelled weird too, but when I asked him if it rained outside, he changed the subject really quickly. Angelina and Daemon seemed oddly embarrassed too.

LUANA: Anyways, the random intruder apologized for breaking in before leaving without giving a name. Angelina made confused noises and various hand motions before throwing her arms up in the air and flopping back onto her mattress, tiredly-- but politely-- asking for me to shut off the lights again. Daemon simply tiredly stared a bit at me and then the wall and tucked herself back in, having to grope around for the bed. She was perfectly still while the other person came in.

LUANA: I think I went to sleep a few minutes after the lights were off again. I dreamed about something including guns, and there were gunshots in the very faint distance-- but as my dream progressed, they got louder and louder. I was walking in a completely blank hallway, exactly the same as shelter’s front halls. Andre and Angelina were there, while Daemon was staring at me with those wide, cloudy eyes. The two were crouching by something red, but when I walked up to them and asked what was going on, they turned around and their faces were blurred out, the only quality I could see clearly being the blotches of mold that covered their eyes.

LUANA: I was terrified, and when I looked down, I found that the red thing was another blotch, kind of blurred out. Like gore on a PG-13 channel. I wonder now, if it was me. It was a stark contrast to the white around me, and also a huge beacon out of the sea of comfort and joy I’ve found in these few days I’ve spent at the shelter.

LUANA: I feel like it’s a warning. That long hallway, filled with doors on both walls-- endlessly winding until the end of time, seemed like a warning. This place wasn’t entirely safe, and that was why there was something red on the floor. Angelina’s scarf, though red in real life when you look at it, was white in the dream. Oddly enough, it was the same color as the red on the ground. I’m confused, but I don’t want to think too much on it.

LUANA: We just got back from breakfast. I’m not in the restroom this time, but instead, I’m sitting on my bed, the light from the window illuminating the pale walls. Its bars cast shadows onto the bed that Angelina sleeps on, which is pushed against the far right wall, closest to the window. There are dust motes in the air, and I wonder if they vaccum here.

LUANA: For breakfast, I went for the eggs and tacos again. The choice of something that wouldn’t make me puke was too good not to have again. I enjoyed the feeling of not being starved for once. I’m comfortably relaxing in my bed and trying not to think about my flab, though.

LUANA: Angelina has gone to her dance class. She also said something about botany. I think she’s skipping whatever class she’s supposed to have in the morning, but whatever class it is, I’m sure she’ll probably catch up on stuff being learned in there eventually. I’ve noticed that she dislikes having to talk to people in the mornings, grunting and humming her responses in a way that makes it easy to understand her emotions and opinions on the matter.

LUANA: Daemon has gone to her math class. She was tiredly whining about it all during the time we were brushing our teeth, waiting for one of us to finish up so she could use one of the two sinks. She had said something about being called the wrong name and sulked about it all the way to the cafeteria, before brightening up at the mention of muffins. Apparently, she knew how to bake and her brother used to make muffins.

LUANA: I saw a police officer lingering around the corner of the cafeteria. I got worried, so I went to sneak out the back doors of the cafeteria. I’m not sure how I got apprehended for immense suspicious behavior. I could have been sneaking out the backdoor to get drugs or something.

LUANA: My heart was drumming at the speed of a million marathon runners hitting their feet on the ground at different times. I’m still tired, the small bit of adrenaline running through my veins like alcohol-- I want to just sit here and chatter about my boyfriend again.

LUANA: I still haven’t seen the last roommate. Maybe I should stop looking for her and just wait for her to come and visit, or just say hi. I mean, I wasn’t looking for my acquaintance of two years and I found him, so it’s bound to work at some point. Maybe I’ll meet her today but not know it. Maybe I already have!

LUANA: Anyways, I’m gonna sleep now. Good… morning. I hope Angelina doesn’t bust in singing loudly to wake me back up with Daemon as her chorus again. They’ve made it their national duty to wrestle me out of the hands of the dream gods.  
‘HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC’  
AFTERNOON

LUANA: My education begins next week. Today is a Tuesday, so I’ve been allowed a few more days to get situated and used to the layout of the shelter before I’m plunged back into the waters of information on Monday. Definitely a reason to be nervous.

LUANA: It turns out they have music classes after school! They happen to get donated instruments from retired musicians with no kids to pass down their stuff to or people who have grown out of their instrument sizes. Luckily, I still remember a lot from my orchestra extracurricular in high school, and I can play the viola. It’s a lower version of the violin, with a really low string instead of a really high string.

LUANA: I plan on heading over after I make up my mind on what to do for the rest of my week off. It’s a priority, but not one of those top ones. One of my top priorities is to find my boyfriend and hug him in person-- then find a way to meet with him again. Another one of my top priorities is to find the right job with suitable pay. Speaking of which, I’ve completely forgotten about my gas station job until now, and before I began to record, I got a phone call from my boss asking if I’ve decided to go on vacation. His voice had a tinge of stress in it. My boss was such a nice old man.  
LUANA: I told him that I was picked up by a homeless shelter and said I was trying to get settled and forgot about work. He made an understanding noise, before saying that he was glad I was more safe and telling me to stay safe.

LUANA: He’s a bit of a grandpa to me, but like-- the ones that live far, far far away. But have undying affection and love for you.

LUANA: My boyfriend is fond of him as well. I am to meet Andre soon. I plan on telling him about my boss, he’ll be ecstatic to know that someone else, aside from my boyfriend, has been looking after me.

LUANA: I’m running out of things to talk about, besides my boyfriend. That leaves the mysterious roommate left.

LUANA: I don’t really wanna meet them now, not after the sudden entry of that boy. I don’t want think about them now, the reminders of all that stuff I had worried about ringing in my head. If one person is able to intrude so easily, then someone who clearly lives here would have no issues moving around without awakening anyone.

HOMELESS DEMOGRAPHIC  
NIGHT

LUANA: I did meet someone new today. They weren’t a high school friend or someone I’ve heard of or met before, unlike Andre-- he was new to me despite having spoken with me before, but he was only new because I haven’t seen him in a while.

LUANA: This new person was a boy. They had oddly tame brown curls that were slicked back on their head to reveal their face easily, and when I accidentally bumped into them, they glared at me. I apologized politely, sweating in my boots but they seemed to let up and snorted softly, before helping me out. They had a really, really low voice, which was fitting, because they looked to be seventeen or eighteen or older-- but the baritone was like that of a fully grown man. Like this guy I heard on YouTube once.

LUANA: The thing that threw me off most about them was the way they clearly had their chest binded-- like, they were wearing one of those things to push your chest down so you could look flatter and more masculine. Um… oh! It was called a binder. They were wearing a binder, so I assumed they were a transmale (a person who goes from biologically female to male.) A binder kind of looks like a sweatshirt-- one of those shirts without sleeves, but more like a life jacket cause it’s kind of thick. Some of them are made of stretchy material like spandex so it doesn’t hurt the user, but I heard there were apparently some really stiff ones too.

LUANA: When I saw them again, in the cafeteria, they were a girl.

LUANA: They’re genderfluid, so this means they aren’t really exactly one gender or the other the entire time. They’ll switch whenever something feels wrong-- it’s something deeply psychological and can sometimes be difficult to deal with. They’re likely to experience gender or body dysphoria, like transfolk. They’re also more likely to be a bit shunned by their families, who may grow upset with how they switch so much.

LUANA: I literally just learned all of this from Daemon, who kindly explained it to me during lunch. She was muffling laughter at my expression the entire time, which apparently looked hilarious and very surprised. Angelina flat-out collapsed onto the table and was cackling, wheezing. I make good facial expressions, I assume. Maybe it’s because most of the time, my face is very blank.

LUANA: Since I met that person before lunch, I had something to chatter about. Daemon explained their situation to me before saying that I met the last roommate finally. She says that they move around a lot and tend to be outside the shelter often. They’ll stay out late too, but always come home before midnight. If they’re not back by midnight and out of bed by five o'clock in the morning, there’s something wrong or we’re looking at an imposter, apparently.

LUANA: I’ve gained more information on my roommate now-- though I feel bad for being nosy and snooping, I’m just really bored. Like, Andre doesn’t get back to the shelter after school until around four-fifteen, depending on how fast he walks and how many people try to fight or confront him on the way.

LUANA: Speaking of the manchild, I asked him why he showed up at the shelter when he had a home. They were having financial issues, so Andre decided to go out and make a business for himself and earn money for his family. He told them he was leaving, so they didn’t have to pay as much for bills and food. I think they all cried that time, and just talking about it made Andre smile and tear up a bit. He’s such a good guy, honestly.

LUANA: I’ve taken a shower tonight-- I’ve been showering a lot, to get the feeling of dirt and filth washed from me. I wash my face a lot during the day, too. It helps to clear my head and also clear my pores.

LUANA: My other roommate, the one who I met during the day, is actually named ‘Cardinal’, so I guess… ??

LUANA: I wanted to ask them why they were named after a bird, but I’m named after the various emotions of happiness and content. I think my name is cute though, and I’ve met someone named ‘He-Who-Caws’ so Cardinal isn’t the most obscure of names, nicknames or not. Maybe Cardinal just doesn’t want to reveal their real name because they’re embarrassed of it, or it’s a cultural thing I never knew about. Either way, they’re free to call themselves whatever they like.

LUANA: While they were a girl, they told me they’d like to be called ‘Peony’. Peonies symbolize romance and good luck in marriage, as well as honor and riches. I suppose this was their mother’s favorite flower, or maybe the one that they used for bouquets in their wedding. I’ll admit, peonies are very nice flowers.

LUANA: They told me that they were also fine with Cardinal as a name for them while they were a girl, but they liked ‘Peony’ better. They seem so nice and friendly and polite, I’m not sure why I thought they might be a serial killer in the first place.

LUANA: Oh, right. Because happiness makes it easy to cover up all your mental issues.

LUANA: … The door is closed right now, so if anyone like Cardinal strolls over, they’ll have to use a key. I got a copy of the key to this room, so we can leave the door shut and locked and have all the stuff be safe.

LUANA: I’ve managed to get permission from Angelina to borrow her phone charger, so I’m currently using the wall socket on the wall next to me to charge my phone. I plan on chatting with my boyfriend tonight, so I can give you the details in the morning. For now, I’ve a video conference on rabbits and the importance of friendship to attend to.

LUANA: Goodnight.


End file.
